Alumno Nuevo
by PaulaM97-Black
Summary: Taylor, una muchacha estadounidense, irá de intercambio al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Allí conocerá al trío más famoso, pero también conocerá el amor. Habrá besos, bailes y hasta abrazos malinterpretados.


****

****

**N. del A.:**** Ya sé que esta historia ya la había subido y eso, pero una persona me dijo que incluirse a sí mismo en las historias está prohibido, por lo que tuve que cambiar algunas cosas. Gracias por leer!:D **

**Alumno nuevo:**

_Avisooo!:_

_ Los personajes que ya conocen son de la GENIAL y ÚNICA __J. K. Rowling._

_Los McCartney son invención mía._

_**Summary**: __Taylor, una muchacha estadounidense, irá de intercambio al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Allí conocerá al trío más famoso, pero también conocerá el amor. Habrá besos, bailes y hasta abrazos malinterpretados._

_Si ríes, el mundo ríe contigo, pero si lloras, lo haces sólo. _

********

**Capítulo 1: Amistades y cuernos**

**Taylor POV's:**

¡La emoción no puede ser mejor! Yo, Taylor McCartney, estoy a punto de ir de intercambio a Hogwarts, uno de los mejores colegios de magia de toda Inglaterra. Y es tanta la emoción justamente por eso: yo soy originaria de Estados Unidos, un país ubicado en el norte de América. Imagínense: vivían pacíficamente en su querida ciudad natal, Los Ángeles, California, y de la nada, a las 9.30 en punto de la mañana, entra una lechuza parda con un sobre en el pico, lo abres y descubres que ¡te irás a Inglaterra!

Y ahora, les permitiré conocerme un poco más. Para empezar, como ya habrán deducido, soy una bruja y además una metamorfomaga, es decir que puedo cambiar mi aspecto a mi antojo. Es un don muy raro y yo soy lo que soy gracias a mi abuelo materno, que también era metamorfomago. Y siguiendo con el árbol familiar: mi abuela materna también es hechicera; ellos tuvieron dos hijas, mi tía y mi mamá, ambas brujas; y mi mamá se casó con mi papá, un muggle. Lo que adoro de su relación es que a pesar de las raíces de mi mamá, papá la ama hasta más no poder. Y, si se preguntan del árbol de parte de mi papá, pues, es un tema delicado: mis abuelos paternos lamentablemente habían muerto, y papá es hijo único, y según lo que él me contó, ambos también eran muggles. ¡Ah, soy hija única!

Bien, saben de mis sentimientos, mi familia y ahora mi aspecto físico: soy de estura media (buena estatura para mis 15 años), ojos verdes grisáceos (era el color de ojos que mejor me quedaba, había probado con otros colores), cabello ondulado y rubio con flequillo (I love my flequillo! ), y mis curvas, pues ni mucho ni poco (y pese a mi talento, no lo quería cambiar). Últimamente, mi pelo adoptaba colores claros como el rubio, pero hubo épocas que me obsesionaba con el color caoba e incluso el pelirrojo.

Estábamos en la estación King´s Cross y, según el boleto, me quedaban quince minutos para que el tren partiera a las once de la mañana. Pedí a mi madre el boleto para continuar admirándolo, ya que ella me lo había quitado durante el viaje entre el aeropuerto hasta la estación diciendo que lo iba a mojar todo con tanta baba que caía de mi boca, y ahí fue cuando recién me di cuenta de la plataforma en la que me esperaba el tren: la 9 ¾. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¡Era totalmente imposible!

-Mamá, mira en que plataforma debo estar- dije acercándole a mi progenitora el boleto. Lo leyó y se quedó con mi misma cara: profundo desconcierto. En mi pecho ya empezaba a crecer el pánico. Presa de ese sentimiento, corrí hacia la plataforma 9 y me di cuenta de que no había ninguna que tuviera un cartel que dijera 9 ¾. Sin embargo, al darme vuelta para ver a mis padres, vi que papá se acercaba a un grupo de varias personas que tenían un aspecto raro: casi podía jurar que eran magos.

El grupo consistía de una señora regordeta y pelirroja, de un hombre alto, delgado y casi calvo, de tres chicos muy parecidos entre ellos: altos, pecosos y también de pelo rojo. Con ellos también iban otras tres personas: dos chicas y un chico. La más pequeña era un poco más baja que yo y también con el pelo de un colorado intenso y la otra era de cabello tupido y castaño oscuro un poco más alta. No obstante el otro chico era bastante diferente a los demás: era alto, de cabello desordenado y oscuro, ojos esmeraldas que estaban cubiertos por anteojos. El flequillo que le cubría la frente, no me dejaba verla bien, pero creí ver una cicatriz.

Un momento, si mi memoria no me fallaba creía haber visto ese rostro antes: la tía me había hablado de aquel muchacho antes, Harry Potter, el único que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina del Innombrable, el mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos, que según Harry, había vuelto al poder. Y yo más que nadie le creía, si él lo decía y además contaba con el apoyo de Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio, era cierto. No se crean que por ser extranjera iba a ser el bicho raro en ese sentido.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ellos y así escuché de lo que hablaban:

-Disculpe, ¿sabe usted dónde está la plataforma 9 ¾?- escuché que le decía mamá a la señora que parecía ser madre de todos aquellos niños exceptuando a la niña de cabello castaño y a Harry.

-¿Nuevos, verdad?- le respondió con un tono de compresión infinita,- sí, lo que deben hacer es ir hacia la columna que está entre la 9 y la 10 y pasaran automáticamente a la plataforma.- La señora dirigió una mirada a toda nuestra familia y parecía querer preguntar quién entraría este año porque ninguno de nosotros teníamos aspecto de alumnos de 1º año.

-Es usted muy amable, gracias- respondió mamá, y yo agradecí que la señora no hubiera preguntado nada.

-Ah, por cierto: soy la señora Weasley, él es mi esposo- empezó presentando a su marido, que estaba a su lado,- nuestros mellizos, Fred y George- ellos eran altos y exactamente iguales entre ellos-, mi hijo Ron- él era un poco más bajo que los mellizos y lo que me molestó es que me miraba como si nunca jamás hubiese visto una chica- y Ginny- añadió señalando a la niña pelirroja-. Ellos son amigos de Ron: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter- señaló a los chicos que quedaban.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo con verdadero placer mi mamá-, yo soy Inés McCartney, él es mi esposo, y ella es mi hija, Taylor.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo papá.

-¿Es usted un muggle?- le preguntó el señor Weasley con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su esposa lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Sí, señor- dijo orgulloso papá. Eso me encantaba de él: no le importaba ser un mago y tampoco un muggle.

-¿Y de qué trabaja?

-Soy ingeniero en construcciones.

-¿En serio?- dijo muy interesado el señor Weasley y empezó a hacerle miles y miles de preguntas a papá.

Yo miré a los muchachos y a las chicas. Ellos también me miraban, de forma interesada también pero no tanto como su padre. Les sonreí y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa, al parecer les caía bien y ellos a mí.

-Y… ¿en qué año van?- les pregunté intentando entablar conversación.

-Nosotros en séptimo- dijeron al unísono los mellizos.

-Yo en cuarto y ellos en quinto- dijo Ginny y señaló a los demás.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté a mis posibles futuros compañeros.

-Sí- dijo Hermione,-¿y tú?

-¡Yo también voy a quinto!

-¿De verdad?- esta vez era el turno de Ron sorprenderse, al parecer, de la suerte que tenía.

Sonreí a modo de respuesta. Y les quise hacer una pregunta que me moría por preguntar y por saber, pero cómo no, recordé que había un tren que esperaba hasta las once y después partía, y que si quería ir a Hogwarts tenía que tomar ese tren. Me fijé en mi reloj y me quise morir… ¡nos quedaban 5 minutos!

La señora Weasley debía pensar lo mismo que yo porque rápidamente dijo:

-¡Niños es la hora y no querrán perderse el tren!

Velozmente, recogí mi bolso donde traía mi guitarra (sí, soy tan adicta a ella que la llevo hasta al colegio) y miré en busca de mi baúl para darme cuenta de que papá lo estaba llevando. Cruzamos corriendo la barrera y, no sé cómo, al cruzar al otro lado veía un enorme cartel que decía "9 ¾", y me di cuenta de que el tren que allí aguardaba era el expreso de Hogwarts. Era enorme, de un rojo escarlata intenso y ya empezaba a soltar humo.

Una vez que subimos al tren, seguí a los muchachos para encontrar un compartimento vacío que encontraron casi al final.

-¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes?- les pregunté temiendo un "no" por respuesta.

-¡Claro, sin problemas!- dijo un Ron a mi parecer, _demasiado_ alegre. Empezaba a dudar de la salud mental del chico. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de enojada que él no vio. Por suerte. Si las miradas matasen, Ron estaría enterrado.

Una vez que dejamos todo en el compartimento, salimos afuera a despedirnos. Mi última vez de ver a mis papás en _10__meses. _Imagínenlo.

-Adiós, mi niña preciosa, no olvides escribirnos- dijo una llorosa mamá cubriéndome de besos.

-Obvio, ¿acaso crees que me olvidaré de ustedes?- respondí "ofendida".

-Muy buena, Taylor. Nos vemos, pequeña- papá me abrazó mientras decía estas palabras.

Me di vuelta, dispuesta a volver al tren y miré a los Weasley: la señora Weasley abrazaba a todos sus niños y el señor les estrechaba la mano a Harry y a Hermione. Rápidamente se acercó la señora para quedarse con mis padres en tanto nosotros subíamos al tren. Cuando llegamos al compartimento, sacamos las cabezas por la ventana para saludar a nuestros respectivos parientes. De mis ojos amenazaban con salir lágrimas, pero al ver hacia el interior de nuestro sector me di cuenta de que había unos tres chicos que miraban babeando el suelo, y eso me causó mucha gracia. Sospeché que sería por Ginny o Hermione, ambas eran muy bonitas, si es necesario que lo diga.

Así el tren empezó a marchar y a acelerar y una vez que dobló una curva mis padres y los Weasley se perdieron de vista, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos y nos quedamos mirando, buscando un tema de conversación. En ese momento, recordé la pregunta que me inquietaba por dentro. Yo, como cualquier nuevo estudiante, tendría que someterme a la selección de las casas. Cuando abrí la boca, dispuesta a hablar, Harry se me adelantó.

-¿En qué casa estás, Taylor? Si vas a quinto, recordaríamos habernos cruzado alguna vez.

-De eso justamente quería preguntarles; ¿cómo se seleccionan las casas?- mi voz, sin duda, demostraba mis nervios.

Se me quedaron viendo con cara de profundo asombro, que me hizo acordar a la cara que seguramente yo habría puesto cuando vi la plataforma. ¿Había hecho semejante ridículo cuando puse esa expresión? Me daban unas ganas gritarles _¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? _Y encontré un plan para desviar sus miradas.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi cara, siendo metamorfomaga, cambiaría mi aspecto para al menos darles una buena razón para que me miraran así. Al poco tiempo de concentrarme en ese pensamiento, sentí como de mi cara salían cabellos. Entonces abrí los ojos y los miré.

-Ahora si tienen una buena razón para mirarme raro- les dije un poco brusca, pero odiaba que la gente se me quedara viendo.

Al instante, rompieron a carcajadas, incluyéndome. ¿Cómo poder resistirse? Volteé hacia la ventana para usarla como espejo y al verla llena de pelo como si fuera un animal, me dio demasiada gracia, por lo que redoblé mis risas.

Cuando se fueron apagando nuestras risas, Ginny me miró aún divertida y me dijo:

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Simple, soy metamorfomaga-, me volví a concentrar, pero esta vez para desaparecer los pelos de mi cara.- Me gustaría que me digan algo, si me queda bien-. Volví a enfocarme e hice que mi cabello (normalmente casi lacio) se rizara en unos rulos saltarines.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal me queda?- les pregunté, apremiante, ¿qué tanto costaba decir _bien_ o _mal_?

-Bien- dijeron al unísono. Les sonreí, a modo de agradecimiento.

-Y volviendo al tema- dijo Hermione-, ¿qué querías saber sobre la selección de las casas?

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo es? ¿Duele? ¿Te preguntan algo?

-Lo único que debes hacer es ponerte en la cabeza el Sombrero Seleccionador y este te dirá si eres Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin.

-Y te recomiendo que entres a Slytherin para no juntarte con semejante chusma- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras con un tono aburrido.

Me di vuelta con intención de ver quién era el pescado que se entrometía en _nuestra_ conversación. Al hacerlo vi que desde la puerta nos miraba un chico también de 15 años, rubio y de cara puntiaguda, flaqueado por lo que parecían dos gorilas que se movían sin gracia. A primera vista, no me agradaron, seguramente eran los bravucones del colegio. Y yo solía juzgar muy bien a las personas con solo mirarlas, igual que mi papá.

-Disculpa, ¿alguien acaso te ha invitado?- le pregunté mientras en mi empezaba a hervir mi enojo y, cuidado, que puedo ser peligrosa.

El niño reparó en mí, como evaluándome, y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. ¡A mí ningún idiota me rebajaba la mirada! El muy tarado estaba sonriendo al ver cómo me calentaba y casi echaba humo por las orejas.

-Te recomiendo que te vayas si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias- le dije levantándome del asiento y apuntándole con mi varita. Ya sabía qué hechizo le lanzaría, y quería ver luego como le quedaba. Los demás me miraban boquiabiertos, ya les diría que mi temperamento era delicado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué me pasará si no me voy? No sé si lo sabías, pero soy prefecto y un sangre pura, y tú, seguramente, sangre impura- dijo con total arrogancia.

-¿Y a mí qué? ¿Sabes qué? Yo soy mestiza y una metamorfomaga, además, estoy lista para hacer esto- dije con palabras cargadas de furia, que fuera un idiota sangre pura y yo una mestiza no significa que le voy a hacer una reverencia- _¡Cornu Magnum!_

Le salió un cuerno en medio de la frente que me hizo reír a carcajadas, y mis compañeros también. El chico se lo tocó y lanzó un gemido de terror. Los amigotes que estaban a sus costados también me miraban con terror.

-Si no quieren terminar como unicornios, les recomiendo que se vayan- les dije apuntándolos con la varita.

Rápidamente, salieron a correr los tres. ¡Increíble!, (nótese mi sarcasmo). Ni siquiera era mi primer día de escuela y ya me peleaba con la gente, incluso aunque se merecieran. Me senté más tranquila frente a los demás y los interrogué con la mirada. Harry, Ron y Ginny me miraban sonriendo; mientras que Hermione me miraba entre la diversión y desaprobación.

-¡Excelente! ¡Estuvo magnífico!- me dijo Harry y Ron asintió, provocando que me sonrojara. Ginny agrandó aún más su sonrisa y también asintió. Luego, miré a Hermione y le dije:

-Tienes que admitir que se lo merecía por venir a donde no lo llaman, a propósito… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Draco Malfoy,- me reí al conocer el nombre de aquel niño- y la verdad, sí, se lo merecía. ¿Por qué quieres saber lo de la ceremonia de Selección?

-Lo que pasa es que yo soy de Estados Unidos, y pues, vine de intercambio por un año.

-¿Sólo un año? ¿Nada más? ¿Crees que alcanzará ese tiempo para que me enseñes ese hechizo?- preguntó Ginny, apenada.

-Claro, Ginny, ¿tú tienes alguna especialidad que me puedas enseñar? Así, haríamos como un trueque- le ofrecí, yo no tenía ningún problema en enseñarle algunos truquitos, y sabía bastantes. Eso pasa cuando tienes un abuelo y un primo mayores de edad que les encanta hacerte bromas.

-Sí, la maldición de los mocomurciélagos- dijo muy orgullosa, inflando su pecho.

-Genial- Charlie (mi primo) me lo había hecho, pero al final no me lo quiso enseñar, pese a haberlo prometido y jurado. _Nota mental para mí misma: no confíes en tu primo_. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Escuchamos pasos por el pasillo, pero yo presté un poco de atención para asegurarme de que no fueran Malfoy ni ninguno de sus idiotas amigos. Cuando se abrió la puerta, automáticamente me levanté y lancé mi hechizo otra vez. Una vez que mis compañeros se dejaron de reír (y yo también), me di cuenta a quién o a _quiénes_ había hechizado.

-¡Lo siento!- grité cuando vi las pecas y el pelo rojo de los gemelos. ¡Qué bonita la primera impresión! (sarcásticamente)- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- paré de lamentarme cuando vi que ellos también se reían.

-Así que… ¿fuiste tú?- me preguntó creo que George.

-Depende a lo que se refieran: a lo que les acaba de pasar, sí.

-Entonces sí, eras la culpable del cuerno de Malfoy.

-Genial- dijo Fred. Sonreí, hasta ahora la estaba pasando bien.

Y así siguió el resto del viaje: entre charlas triviales y juegos con los mellizos, que se instalaron en nuestro compartimento (una vez que dejaron de parecer unicornios) y cada vez que el tren se acercaba más hacia el colegio, me ponía más y más nerviosa. ¿En qué casa estaría? Ojalá no fuese en Slytherin, no lo soportaría, por favor, en Gryffindor, así al menos tendría unos amigos. Cuando el tren finalmente se detuvo, me bajé y pregunté a una mujer anciana de pelo gris muy corto y mentón prominente si yo también tendría que ir con los del primero, y obtuve la siguiente respuesta: "¿Tú eres la nueva? Entonces sí". Me despedí de mis amigos, nerviosa, esperando volver a verlos, pero esta vez siendo una Gryffindor.

Con la mujer, que luego nos dijo que era la profesora Grubbly-Plank, fuimos hasta unos botes con los que cruzamos todo el lago para llegar hasta donde estaba el castillo más grande que había visto alguna vez.

Dentro, nos esperaba una señora con una cara de estricta que daba miedo, que se presentó como la profesora McGonagall, y, sin decir nada respecto a mi (lo cual agradecí), entramos a donde estaban los demás alumnos y casi me llevé un susto de infarto.

********

**

* * *

**

****

_Hoola! Gente linda, espero que les guste, decidí hacer de Harry Potter este fic ya que el primero que hice, de Crepúsculo, no pareció tener mucho éxito. Espero mejor suerte esta vez.!_

_En marcha estoy _


End file.
